An Anime Christmas
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: A crossover of a few anime. Also guest starring several authors. Merry Christmas!


Merry Christmas! Here is my Christmas Special that I promised to a few authors, who all actually guest star in this. Here's the list of authors:

**Sin Oan**

**blackandblood**

**DarkRose Dilettante**

**Kaito Lune**

**LuvMeOrHateMe (Sorry you barely appeared)**

Here's the list of anime that star:

Rozen Maiden, Digimon, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!, Shugo Chara!

A lot less than I'd planned to have in here, and this is a lot shorter than I wanted, but I have a good reason:

I was off the internet, and the computer overall, so I couldn't work on this as much as I wanted. I only got the computer back on Thursday, so I had to work on this in 2 days. So I personally think this is a great feat to do in two days.

Also, to Sin and DarkRose, this may seem late to you since, for DarkRose it'll be uploaded at some point during Boxing Day, and for Sin it'll be up in the really, _really_ early hours of the morning.

Notice: Could all the authors in the above list go to my profile and read the note there.

Warning: A lot of swearing from Panty and Stocking, but that's just their characters, and I wanted to stay true to them.

Overall, I'm really pleased with how this turned out...but I still think it's crap.

* * *

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way~!_

_Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh~, HEY~!" _

"Excuse me," Amon turned to the upbeat blonde next to her.

"Would you be a dear and...oh what's the term...shut up?" the blonde patched brunette girl asked in an unsettling, sickly sweet voice. Dana pouted, upset at her younger, pissed off friend.

"Oh, quit being such a Scrooge, Amon. It's Christmas, for God's sake!" Amon snorted, rolling her dark brown eyes.

"HEY!" The two teens turned to see their burgundy red-haired friend, Yasmin, run over to them, the snow crunching beneath her large green and white wellington boots. The girl's pink scarf flapped about, sometimes slapping her face. She skidded to a halt near the two, panting heavily, but with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Yasmin," Dana greeted, returning the smile.

"Yo," Amon huffed, frowning. Yasmin blinked, confused.

"What up with Amon?" she asked the older teen. Dana chuckled, and leaned over Amon, ignoring Amon's yelp of "Hey!" to speak directly to Yasmin.

"Amon's decided she's gonna be Scrooge this year," she told the 13 year old. Yasmin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amon asked, starting to get really annoyed.

"You of course!" Yasmin chuckled. Amon growled, looking about ready to attack the red-head. Dana gave her a warning glance, but she had a smile on her face.

"Better watch it or you'll be visited by the goggleheads of Christmas past, present and future," the blonde teased, nudging the teen's arm with her elbow. All the brunette did was continue growling.

* * *

"'kay then, I'll meet ya there. Yes, the Rozen Maidens will be there. Oh, I'm sure they'd love to meet Kohaku again. Alrighty then, see ya at the party tonight. Merry Christmas Sinny!" Everybody's favourite authoress (Just kidding ^_^) - and the author of this story, Hikari no Destany, previously known as luv2write and laugh, now better known by her friends as Luv or Destany-chan (Sorry, I'm a rambler ^_^;) - hung up the phone and shouted to the door of her office, "ALRIGHT, ENOUGH EAVESDROPPING! GET IN HERE!" Hika-chan, her Shugo Chara! OC opened the door and several characters fell into the room. Destany-chan blinked, looking...somewhat surprised, but mostly bored.

"...Why?" They all shared a look, then pushed forward Takuya to explain. Destany-chan looked at the gogglehead threateningly. The boy shivered, until, the next thing anyone knew, he was gone. All that was left of him was his smoky outline. The authoress sighed.

"Wimp. Okay then," she said, standing, "who else would like to explain why you were eavesdropping?" Everyone shared another look, and pointed at everyone else. Destany-chan rolled her eyes then said, "I'll just pick the person with the most people pointin' to them, which would be..." she circled her finger until it landed on, "...you." Suiseiseki yelped. The doll looked around and, as the author had said, there were 5 fingers pointed at her.

"Well?" The doll jumped, and stared at the author, shaking in her ball joints. Just when she feared she'd fall apart, the phone rang again. Destany-chan sighed, and waved at the group, telling them they could leave. She hit the speakerphone button and said, "What up?" Suiseiseki fainted into the other dolls' arms. They dragged her out while everyone else followed. They started to walk down the corridor, back to the main hall where the Christmas party Destany-chan was hosting was going to be.

"Bandb! Haven't heard from you in ages! What's going on with you?" was the last they heard before the office was out of sight and out of mind. As well as earshot.

* * *

"Fix that tree! It looks like it's still in the forest! And get that food out! JP, don't even think about going anywhere near that table! And I want those lights up yesterday!" The doors opened to the large hall and in walked Amon, Yasmin and Dana. The blonde sighed and put her hands on her hips as they watched Misaki bossing everyone around, giving almost impossible orders.

"That girl should just chill. If she continues to act like this, the stress of planning Destany's party will make her head explode," Dana frowned. Amon rolled her eyes.

"Pfft. Destany's party? After she gave that crazy psycho bitch the role of head planner, she's been like this since day one, acting like it's her party!" Yasmin frowned, worried.

"Yeah, but now, it's Christmas afternoon, and half the work still isn't done. She's really going for it. She could hurt herself," she commented. Dana and Yasmin nodded, while Amon groaned. The girls walked over, and Misaki turned to them.

"What is it? What do you want?" she snapped. Dana put on a calming, yet nervous smile and told her, "M-Misaki, I just thought that you were stressing too much about this party and maybe wanted a...break..." the blonde trailed off, as Misaki towered eerily over her and the two other teens. Even Amon looked scared.

"Oh, I can't do that," Misaki droned in a scary voice.

"I need this job. That author is paying me. So, I need to plan this party, and this party will be..." she stopped for a moment, and picked up three boxes, handing one to each girl as she said, "perfect, perfect, PERFECT!" Then, she turned on her heel, and walked back into the crowd, shouting at JP for even touching a piece of shrimp. Dana and Amon's legs shook under the weight of their boxes, while Yasmin just watched, shocked.

"Damn this thing is heavy," Amon groaned, trying to heave it into a better position. Dana nodded.

"I think I got the heaviest box," she hissed, finding it hard to speak properly. Yasmin blinked, then shook her box.

"You know, I think I might have the lightest box. Either that or Amon's losing her touch," she noted, walking over to a still to be decorated corner. Leaving Dana and Amon to struggle over to a table...that won't break under the boxes' combined weight.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have any Tiger Cake?" Stocking screeched. Nori trembled in the corner, her eyes wide with fear as they took in the blue and white striped sword pointed at her. Well, nobody was going to tell her that Stocking's swords couldn't hurt humans. Not when the crazy Goth could use a knife which could.

"I-I-I-It's just that y-y-y-you didn't make a-an order a f-f-few weeks ago wh-when D-D-Destany-san asked what k-k-kind of f-f-foods everyone w-w-w-wanted," the teen stuttered. Stocking snarled, launching her sword halfway across the kitchen to pierce a passing Chuck in the wall. Turing back to Nori, she hissed up in her face, "Me and Panty were off fighting a fucking Ghost! How could I place a fucking order?" Nori flinched every time the blue/pink haired angel swore, then, trembling, suggested, "Y-Y-You could've m-m-made it earlier or a-a-asked Destany-san p-p-personally." Stocking stiffened. Nori waved her hand in front of the angel's face, which was a picture of shocked anger. Seeing she wasn't going to move again, and that she probably didn't even know she was there anymore, Nori crawled through Stocking's legs and shuffled back to the counter.

* * *

With Misaki as demanding and scary as she was, the decorations and furniture were nearly all set up by the time Destany-chan entered the hall. She saw Takuya talking to Jun and a small, yet evil smile spread across her face. She walked over and whispered something in the gogglehead's ear. Whatever it was (Cause I'm not telling...but it has got something to do with the way bandb treats him whenever she writes a story) made the boy turn pale. He fell out his seat, bunched himself into a ball, and started shaking, muttering, "I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place," over and over again. The authoress started snickering, which then turned into full blown laughter. Jun, and a few other which were nearby just watched the boy tremble in fear.

"Yo! Bitch!" The authoress stopped laughing and looked round, frowning when she caught sight of Amon throwing an empty cardboard box at Marina and few maids.

"Whadya want?" Destany-chan asked, bored. Amon marched over to her and hissed, "Why the hell have me and the others gotta help? We're OCs, not slaves! I thought you'd cut us some slack and let us relax!" Destany-chan rolled her eyes.

"You guys gotta work as well because, just because you guys are OCs, doesn't mean you get special treatment. Look," she told her, pointing out at the centre of the hall, where a ladder was positioned under the chandelier. Characters were all along the ladder, handing decorations up to hang on the chandelier. Amon blinked, then asked, "What am I looking at?" Destany-chan floor vaulted, then resisted the urge to think Amon out of existence.

"Look carefully," she said slowly, letting out great, slow puffs of air to try and calm herself down. Amon looked again, and, at a second glance, she did indeed see Marina handing decorations from the box, Hika-chan handing them up from the 6th rung, and Suuri handing them to the person at the top from the second top rung. Amon was silent for a while, before she went, "Oh." Destany-chan nodded.

"Good to know you're not a complete idiot. Now, if you'll excuse me, bandb's comin' early and she's bringing her OCs. I want you to behave yourself while they're here." Destany-chan started to walk away when Amon stopped her with a, "Wait a sec." She turned round.

"Hm?" Amon took a step forward until she was almost on the authoress' toes.

"By 'behave yourself', you mean..." she trailed off, knowing Destany-chan would answer without her ending the question properly.

"I mean, don't outdo them in anyway, don't challenge them or accept any contests, only act like half a bitch and don't say anything embarrassing about me. These guys are tough, and if you seem better than them, then they will hurt you and you will only have yourself to blame." Amon pouted, then nodded. Slowly. Then, when Destany-chan was a good way away, the OC smirked, crossed her fingers behind her back, and said, "No promises."

"bandb! It's been a while hasn't it?" The authoress greeted her friend as she walked through the door. She only shrugged. Destany-chan turned around and spotted Takuya still crouched by the table, muttering to himself. Pointing at him over her shoulder, she said, "There's your idiot if you want to torture him. I'll take your OCs and put them to work." blackandblood put on an evil grin and walked over to him, but not before handing Destany-chan the chains that were connected to her OCs collars. Destany-chan raised an eyebrow at the chains and collars.

"Geez, not even I'm this cruel to my OCs...I could learn a thing or two from her." A clicking of heels made Destany-chan turn around.

"Oh, Panty. I thought you were somewhere else." The blonde turned around, as if finally noticing the authoress.

"Oh, hey Desto. Have you seen Stockin' anywhere?" Destany-chan raised an eyebrow at Panty's sudden choice in nickname for her, but she didn't question it.

"Last time I heard her, she was screaming at Nori about something. In other words," she lifted her hand, ignoring the clattering chains, and pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "the kitchen." Once the angel was out of sight, Destany-chan put the OCs which didn't belong to her to work, then set out to find the OCs that did belong to her. During her search, she ran into Suiseiseki and Souseiseki.

"Oh, hey you two," she greeted them. Suiseiseki waved her off with a, "Hey runt." All Destany-chan did was twitch her eye. She took in a deep breath and muttered, "Don't murder the doll, Destany. Don't murder the doll." After calming herself down, the authoress asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"Marina," Souseiseki answered, at least having the manners to answer the author. Destany-chan nodded as she thought, then told them, "Last time I saw her, she was on her way to the kitchen to check up on Stocking. At my order of course." The last of her line was drowned out by Stocking shouting, "WHY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The author and the dolls shared a look, before running to the kitchen. The scene was surprising. The kitchen was destroyed, there were puncture marks all over the walls, and on the floor was a pissed off Stocking holding her two swords at angles over Marina, so her neck was totally covered. The angel was breathing heavily, as if she'd just fought Scanty, Kneesocks and Corset all on her own, without Panty.

"Uh..." she looked up and saw the bored looking Destany-chan and shocked/surprised dolls standing in the doorway.

"Nori left long ago," Destany-chan told her. Stocking retracted her swords and turned them back into stockings. As she put them back on, the twins ran into the kitchen and dragged Marina out of there faster that you could say 'Desu', with Suiseiseki and Souseiseki casting nervous glances at the angel every now and then, in case she would jump at them without warning.

"I...want...Tiger...Cake..." Stocking panted. Destany-chan blinked, then smiled.

"Then don't worry, you'll get Tiger Cake. Now go out and help with the finishing touches." Stocking frowned, suspicious, but walked over all the same. When she left, Destany-chan whipped out her trusty notebook and wrote,

'_And in a flash, the kitchen was clean again.'_

Fortunately, since this is a story (And mine, for that matter) the kitchen was tidy again. And in a flash (Might I add). The author turned to the readers and said, "Okay everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I apologize about some of the content, since it's not usually my style, but hey, I gotta stay true to the characters. Now, we are going to skip the rest of this, and get straight to the party. Enjoy it!"

* * *

Later on at the party...ah screw it, I'm just going to give you all a brief summary of the start of the party:

Kaito and her OCs showed up, with Sin, DarkRose and LuvMeOrHateMe showing up shortly after. We partied, we laughed, we had fun. Specific events, uh...Stocking nearly chocked me with that tight hug after I brought out a huge piece of Tiger Cake which I reserved. The dolls were excited to meet Kohaku again (Rozen Maiden fans: It seems like they forgot about that time she tried to kill them in Märchen). Takuya scored with Zoe (Digimon fans: It was only a kiss, but I'm already booking a hotel room for them ^_^) and finally Usui finally showed up and now, at the moment we return to the story, Misaki and Usui are avoiding each other.

And now, we start with...

"Amon! Get off Nazu!"

"Make me bitch!"

"Naz, quit pulling Amon's hair!"

"Don't call me Naz!" If you want a mental picture, Amon's climbed onto Nazu's back and Nazu was pulling Amon's hair.

"Yeah, quit pulling my hair Naz!" Amon teased. The teen growled.

"Great! First the rabbit, then that crazy author and now you!" Amon sneered.

"Yeah I know. Life's a bitch, ain't it?" Just as the fight was getting worse, gunshots were heard. Everyone turned to Panty, who had pointed Backlace to the ceiling and fired. Everyone just stared at the angel, until she said, annoyed, "I think these two have fought long enough. Keep 'em separated for the rest of the night so we can keep partying without anymore fucking interruptions." The angel walked over to the snack table, circling Backlace round her finger.

"Hey, Destany!" The authoress turned to see two other authors, DarkRose and Sin, run over to her as the crowd separated. LuvMeOrHateMe was also nearby, talking to the Shugo Chara! characters. She waved at the authoress, but didn't leave the group. Utau was busy telling a story, which seemed quite interesting. Kaito and bandb were also busy talking at the other end of the hall. bandb was holding a chain, which was connected to a collar which was around a scared Takuya's neck. Destany-chan smiled.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
